Can't Make You Love Me
by Logan and Veronica Forever
Summary: Veronica Mars Is a Normal 16 Year old Girl until she gets pregnant will she tell the baby daddy or will she take care of it herself. nothing from the show happened I don't own Veronica Mars
1. chapter 1

_note I don't own Veronica Mars nothing from the show happens in this story so Lilly is not dead but she isn't dating Logan please pay no attention to the spelling and grammar issues_

 _Veronica's POV_

Oh my god! I didn't know you had it in you Lilly my best friend says, with a look of shock on her face.

Me either I think to myself as I look at the little white stick that is in my hands.

Who would have thought that Veronica Mars would be pregnant before I am Lilly jokes, with a big smile on her face

This is no time for jokes Lilly I tell her as I get up from my bed.

Chill out Veronica it could be alot wrost she tells me.

How the Hell can this be any wrost I ask, God my dad is going to kill me I'm only 16 I think to myself.

You could have an STD Lilly says in a matter of fact tone.

How am I going to tell my dad I ask more to myself, forgetting that Lilly is in the room with me.

How about hi Daddy guess what I got knocked up Lilly says with a serious face,by the way how are you going to tell Logan that he is going to be a dad? She ask.

Oh My God! Logan I didn't even think about him, there is no way he will want anything to do with the baby and me since he is in love with Lilly, I think to myself with a panic look on my face.

How did you know its logan's baby I ask her, shocked that she figured it out.

Come on Veronica you were the only one that stayed over at logan's house when his parents were away, plus I know you haven't had sex with Duncan so Logan has to be the dad Lilly says.

Veronica, Lilly time for dinner my dad yells though my bedroom door, before I even have a chance to say anything back to Lilly.

Ok dad we will be right out I yell back, please don't tell my dad or Logan about the pregnancy I beg Lilly.

Don't worry V your secret is safe with me she says as she walks out of my room.

God what am I going to do? I think to myself, as I fallow Lilly out of my room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Logan's POV_

Logan what's up man, do you want to go surfering after school today? my best friend Duncan ask once he gets to my locker.

Sure man I don't have anything better to do I tell him, just then I see the two most beautiful girls walking towards my locker.

Well good morning boys, how are you guys this morning Lilly ask once they got to my locker.

Great Duncan says with a big smile on his face.

That's great little brother, so Logan Veronica has something that she needs to tell you something Lilly says, while looking at her nails.

Lilly! Veronica yells with a shocked look on her

Geez chill out Veronica it's not like I told him everything Lilly says, with a smirk

What's up? I ask looking between both of the girls that I am in love with

Nothing I have to get to class Veronica says, while she tries not to look at me. Ok something is up I think to myself.

V you have enough time to get to class, You have to tell him sometime Lilly yells as she tries to catch up with Veronica

What was that about? Duncan ask

I totally forgot he was there I think to myself, I don't know man girls are wack I say

You got that right, so I'll see you after school Duncan ask as he starts to walk to his class

Yea man I'll be there, right after I find out what is wrong with Veronica i think to myself.

just then the bell rings to let us know it's time to get to class, what a great fuckin day I say to myself as I walk to class.


	3. Chapter 3

_Logan's POV_

Hey where is V I ask, once I get to our lunch table

She went home sick Duncan tells me, while he sets the pizza down, it kinda sucks cause I wanted to ask her today too he says.

Ask who out little brother? Lilly ask when she gets to the table

I wanted to ask Veronica out but she went home Duncan tells her

Maybe you should forget about Veronica Donut Lilly tells him with a sad smile on her face.

Why did she say something to you Duncan ask

Look Veronica just has alot on her plate right now, you two just need to give her some space Lilly says while eating her salad

Like what? I ask, Lilly said Veronica had something and I want to know what it is I think to myself

She likes Logan dosen't she Duncan asks at the same time

Look I'm not Veronica's keeper so why don't you guys just give her some dam space and ask her yourselves Lilly snaps while leaving the table.

Well she was helpful Duncan says then goes back to his food.

Yea I say, great now both of the girls that I am in love with are piss at me I think to myself as I go back to my food.

So do you like Veronica Duncan ask me out of the blue

Yea man I do I tell him, and the thought of you asking her out pisses me off I think to myself

Oh so how do you feel about me asking her out he asks

He must want me to beat the shit out of him I think to myself, I think you are have to wait in line behind me I tell him

So you are going to ask out Veronica ? he ask with a frown on his face

Yea I am I say with a smile one my face as I leave the table, but first I'm going to find what the hell is wrong with her I think to myself


	4. Chapter 4

**Lilly's POV**

Boys are so stupid, can't my little brother see that Veronica belongs to Logan I mean I love my brother but he dosen't even stand a chance I think to myself as I walk to my locker

Man Veronica Mars is so lucky she has the two hottest guys in school fighting over her I hear one of the 02ers girls say as they walk pass me

If only they knew the whole story I think to myself, while getting my books out

So who do you think Veronica will chose Madison ask as I shut my locker, God she is such a slut the only reason she wants to know is so she can try and get in logan's pants I think to myself

I have no clue what you are talking about I say as I put on a fake smile on my face

Urrgh, is Veronica going to say yes to Duncan when he asks her out or is she going to say yes to

Logan Madison ask once again only more clearly

Oh well as much as I love my little brother but he dosen't stand a chance I tell her, as I began to walk to my class

And why is that? she ask as she starts to fallow me

You didn't hear? Logan already popped little Ronnie's cherry I tell her, as I walk away from her

God Veronica is going to kill me for telling Madison that she had sex with logan, and duncan is going to be hurt but I had to bring down that bitch

Is it true? Duncan ask me, when I turned around the Conner anf bump right into him

Oh god how much did he hear that I told Madison I wonder to myself

Before I even have a chance to answer his question the bell rings, oh would look at that I have to get to class I say as I run away from him

Lilly! Duncan yells as he watches me run away from him shocked and angery

I can't wait for this to be all over with I think to myself


End file.
